Home Sweet Battle Field
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Sirius is dead now. So who's the rightful heir to Grimmauld Place? Bellatrix shows up to claim the house at the same time Harry does. Home sweet home? I think not.


Sirius was dead now. Finally dead! Grimmauld Place belonged to Bellatrix. The noble and most ancient house of Black was finally hers. It was her right. It never should have belonged to him, the filthy blood traitor.

"Can you believe it?" she asked her husband, Rodolphus. They stood in front of the house, looking around. "It's all ours."

"You want to _live_ in it?" Rodolphus questioned, surprised. "Bellatrix, it's…it's been inhabited by filth. Mudbloods, blood traitors… maybe even muggles!"

"Don't be stupid, muggles can't even see it," Bella replied harshly. "And Kreacher has cleaned it…disinfected, purged and what have you. No one but the Dark Lord's own shall inhabit it now."

"You still want children, don't you," Rodolphus mused.

"Yes… but that's not exactly what I meant. You see, Cissy will inherit the house when we're gone. Most likely, she'll give it to Draco immediately. He and that Parkinson girl have hit it off, and they'll bring their children up as Death Eaters."

"Are you sure?" Rodolphus questioned. "Draco went soft on his first mission."

"Oh, that's common," Bella said, dismissing the idea. "Most Death Eaters fail the first time. I did, Cissy did, Lucius did… _you_ did. He'll get better."

"I dunno…"

"I do," Bella said decidedly. "Come now, let's go in. Our "dear" Sirius can't have done too much damage… or can he? As long as that tapestry is still there… come _on_. Let's go in."

Bella giggled as Rodolphus picked her up and carried her over the threshold. When he set her down, she sighed.

"It's so dark here," she remarked quietly. "I like it… but it's not at all how I remember it. Now where's my ickle house elf?" She began t call for Kreature.

But it was not Kreature who responded. The elf that came was a young girl elf who was dressed in a shabby pillow case.

"Who are you?" Bella demanded. "Where's Kreature?"

"I am Twinkle ma'am," she answered politely. "Twinkle is pleased to serve you. Kreacher is no longer here."

"Is he dead?"

"No ma'am. He is going off to work elsewheres."

"Where? Why?"

"His new master is wanting him at Hogwarts ma'am."

"New master?" Bellatrix was dumbfounded. "Who?"

Miles away at the Burrow, Harry Potter (along with his friends Ron and Hermione) was planning a trip to Grimmauld Place

"So, you're _sure_ this time mate?" Ron asked, for the fourth time. "You're not going to bail out at the last second?"

"Yes I'm sure, no, I won't bail," Harry replied irritably.

The last time he'd planned to go, he'd decided against it at the last moment. He hadn't been ready to face what little was left of Sirius. But he was now. He'd come to terms with himself and was almost eager to go.

"Alright, let's get going…now where'd Hermione go!" Harry said impatiently.

"I'm here Harry," she replied, running into the room. 'I'm sorry, I was… well, never mind, it doesn't matter, let's leave."

So all three of them, having a license to apparition, apparated inside Grimmauld Place. Harry breathed in. It smelled just like he remembered… though it may have been a tad bit mustier. It was so much darker and sad looking. It was as if the house itself was still mourning Sirius's death.

"You alright?" Ron asked timidly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad I waited though. I needed it by now but… but I would've been too heartbroken before.

"Are you going into his bedroom?" Ron asked.

"Oh… I dunno if I'm ready for that. I might, but I really don't know," Harry replied.

"Shhh," Hermione whispered. She stood very rigid and was facing the top of the stairs.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Keep your voice _down_," Hermione whispered. "There's someone else here."

"Come off it," Ron said.

"Shut up!" Hermione whispered harshly. "I heard someone walking around up there…"

Sure enough, they heard someone starting to coming to the top of the stairs. They could see the shape of a person dressed in all black, flowing robes. The figure began hurriedly down the stairs.

"Cissy, is that you? Are you back? I heard you apparate a little bit ago. Sorry it took me a little bit," said a female voice.

Harry recognized the voice, but prayed he was wrong.

"Incendio!" she said, and all the lanterns across the wall were lit. She was now at the bottom of the stairs and froze dead in her tracks.

Harry stood facing the woman he loathed the most. The woman who'd killed Sirius.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "You."

"Me," Harry said, trying very hard to keep his cool.

"Get out," she whispered darkly.

"No," Harry stated firmly. He felt Ron and Hermione take a few steps backward.

"Get – out – NOW!" Bellatrix started to whisper, but ended in a yell.

"_NO_!" Harry yelled back. "It's my house and I'll stay here if I like!"

Bellatrix laughed coldly. "You will, will you? We'll see about…"

"You can't make me leave," Harry interrupted. "Sirius made it so."

She looked stunned for a second then said, "And I can't be made to leave either. Our ancestors made it so." She drew her wand.

Harry laughed mildly. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Voldemort won't be to happy with that. He wants me to himself. You've already destroyed his prophecy, are you going to dig your grave deeper?"

"Filth!" Bellatrix screeched. "Arrogant mudblood! You'll pay for those words, I swear it! Cruci -"

"Aunt Bellatrix, what's going on?" Draco stepped into the room. "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry returned coldly.

"Leave us Draco," Bella instructed.

"I want to see him finished off," Draco smirked.

"Then contact the Dark Lord," Bella said. "Tell him to come immediately."

"You honestly think Voldemort'll come strolling in here?" Harry laughed. "My friends will contact the Aurors just as fast. Now look here, I only want to look around. Legally, this is my house. Is that _really_ to much to ask?"

"Yes it is," Bella answered immediately. "You'll contaminate everything with your scum."

"Like it's not already."

"I… fine. _Fine_," Bella gave in bitterly. She realized she would get nowhere with boy. "But you've got one hour, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I could probably hear your voice a mile away," Harry smirked. "And excuse me, but I'll stay as long as I like."

"Not if don't wish to encounter some Death Eaters," Bella informed. "I've invited a few friends over."

"So have I," Harry said. "Most of them members of the Order." Then he added sarcastically, "Let's throw a home warming party. Now, if you'll be so kind…"

He pushed past her and began trudging up the stairs, Ron and Hermione at his heels.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Ron kept asking nervously. "Those Death Eaters will be here any minute!"

"We're not backing down," said Hermione firmly, though she did sound very nervous as well. "This house is Harry's. They've no right to be here. And if this house means so much to him, we're not leaving until we make sure the Death Eaters leave and won't come back."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. Tears sparkled in his bright green eyes.

Harry had never imagined he'd have friends like this Friends that were so willing to put their lives on the line just for him. True, he did not plan to live in the house. He had been thinking that he might give it to the Weasleys… Merlin knows they could use it. But it was very special to him. It was the last shred of Sirius. He'd become more emotional then he thought he'd be. Memories flooded him with every room he walked into. Sometimes he'd laugh weakly, but he was most overtaken with tears…like now. He tried to wipe his eyes before the tears spilled out, but it was too late.

"Aw Harry, it's ok," Hermione coaxed. She held her arms out for a hug, and he held her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry; we'll do all we can to keep what's left of Sirius."

"Why are letting a mudblood touch you that way?"

Draco stood in the doorway, sneering at Harry and Hermione.

"For the same reason you let that thick ugly troll Parkinson touch you," Harry replied coolly.

Draco scowled and his eyes narrowed. "Pansy is _not_ thick," he spat. "She may be a bit slow sometimes, but not as often as you. And she may not be the _most_ beautiful, but at least she doesn't look like _that_. "He nodded toward Hermione. Harry felt her tense up. "And Pansy's not second class either," Draco continued, casting an ugly look at Ron. "In fact Weasley, I'm not sure you're even second class. I don't think they make numbers low enough for you."

"And if someone were numbering your maturity and manners, the numbers wouldn't go low enough either," said a voice behind Draco.

It was Lupin. He'd silently apparated in. Draco spun around and looked up at Lupin. He apparently opened his mouth to say something, but Lupin shushed him before he could speak.

"If you feel like arguing with Harry or I, do it tonight," Lupin challenged.

"Why?" Draco asked flatly.

"Full moon," Lupin answered simply.

He playfully barked at Draco like a mean dog. Malfoy ran from the room.

"Thanks," Harry said to Lupin.

"No problem," Lupin grinned. "It was my pleasure…and there isn't really a full moon tonight."

They all laughed.

"So, how are you doing?" Lupin asked.

"Alright," Harry answered.

"Good. Sirius wouldn't want us to be upset."

Harry nodded.

"Lupin," Hermione said. "There are Death eaters coming."

"There are?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I alerted the Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie," Harry replied. "That's why I wanted you down here."

Just then, Tonks apparated in, almost knocking Ron over.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized helping Ron up. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late… I couldn't find my wand for a second."

"Just keep it in your pocket babe," Lupin said.

"Nah, that's too uncomfortable," she said. "So Harry, what's all this about Death Eaters?"

"Bellatrix is here," Harry answered. "She wants the house and she invited some "friends" over. I called you for back up."

"Bellatrix…here?" Tonks seemed to freeze. She went pale and had a look of shocked contempt on her face.

She was Bellatrix's niece. She had never known Bella very well, and the first/last time she had seen her, Bella had tried to kill her… and had ended up killing Sirius.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, but… _no_, she can't be here!" Tonks cried. "She just_ can't _be! I'm not ready to face her yet. I'm very sorry Harry, but I just can't do it. I need to leave…"

Lupin grabbed her arm as she attempted to go. He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

"_Please_… I can't…" her voice was weak and high pitched. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I understand what you're saying," Lupin told her, pulling her into a hug and holding her close. "But do you think Harry was ready to come back and face her? Sirius was hid godfather! Do you think I was ready? He was my best mate! He meant something to all of us. _That's_ why we're here. _That's_ why you're staying… we need to keep what's left of Sirius. If we don't Bellatrix will have truly accomplished what she wanted to."

"You're right," Tonks sighed, wiping her eyes. "But…what will we do?"

There was a long silence. The Lupin snickered.

"I think we should make like Sirius," He suggested. "We can just annoy the heck out of them."

Harry grinned. "I think that's the best tribute we could give him."

So they al plotted how to do just that.

The Weasleys soon came and Harry let them in on the plan. As soon as the perfected the plot, they put it into action. Tonks seemed to feel a great deal better now, knowing she'd somewhat be getting back at Bellatrix. Her part in the scheme came first.

Tonks waited at the top of the staircase, the others behind her, but it was only Tonks that would go down the stairs. She was waiting for Bellatrix to walk past the bottom of the stairs it took quite a while, but it finally happened.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Tonks cried, sliding down the banister.

The look on Bella's face was priceless. At first, it looked as if she were trying to figure out who Tonks was and how she knew Bella name. Then she realized who Tonks was and her expression turned to one of horror as Tonks bounded up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi auntie!" Tonks said excitedly, using a loud voice and talking very fast. "Remember me? I'm sorry we didn't get along last time, but maybe we can now! My mommy misses you. She still awesome, even though she married a muggle! I can't believe you like us! Hey, why are you so pale? Oh yeah, it's cause of Azkaban! Well, I think you should get a tan, you look dead. My mommy says you went mad, is that true? It must be, you killed your own cousin! "Tonks laughed loudly. "But seriously auntie, can we be friends? Acquaintances, good friends, best friends? Huh? Can we, can we?"

Bellatrix was absolutely mortified.

"What… I… _get off me_!" She screamed.

Tonks squeezed her tighter. 'Why? I luuuurve you auntie!"

"_You're getting your germs all over me_!"

"What germs? I'm not sick."

"Your filth! Your scum! Your mudbloodness!"

Tonks patted Bella cheek. "Smack you auntie, that's not nice."

"GO AWAY!"

"_No_, I wanna be with you!"

Bellatrix threw Tonks off her and took off down a hallway screaming for Rodolphus.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and the other Weasleys went down stairs to congratulate Tonks on her star performance, all of them dying of laughter.

"Sirius would be proud of you," Harry told her.

Tonks's eyes sparkled as she hugged Harry.

"On to dinner then," Lupin said.

They all headed of to the dining room, all of t hem thinking of what was coming next.

"I'm starting to wonder who the _real_ evil ones are," Ron told Harry, laughing.

Harry grinned. "This trip is turning out to be a lot more fun then I thought it would be."

In the dining hall, there was a long oak table. The table was so long, most likely because he Black family was very large in numbers. This would come in handy, especially tonight.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Draco, Snape, Crabbe and Goyle sat at one end of the table. There was a large gap in the middle and at the other end of the table sat Harry, Ron Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks.

The death eaters sat refined in their black robes and evilness, carrying on a conversation about the Dark Lord. It was not at all how someone would picture death eaters. They looked so…normal. Just people sitting together having as conversation about their favorite subject over dinner. But it was not so at the other end of the table.

Lupin and Bill had the bloodiest, rarest steaks anyone had ever seen. They ate them with their hands, letting the blood and gore flow anywhere it pleased. Tonks and Hermione were talked about random subjects in the same obnoxious voice Tonks had used when she's spoken to Bellatrix. Harry and Ron, who sat closest to the death eaters, spoke loudly about Harry victories over Voldemort and how the dark lord would come to a brilliant end. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Charlie were talking about the death eaters' least favorite topic…muggles.

They all sat there, talking, laughing and genuinely having a good time. Harry noticed that every so often, Draco would look over at them, almost longingly. Almost as though he would like to join them instead of sitting solemnly with the adults.

Then came their favorite part of the plan. It started when Ron reached across the table and smeared mashed potatoes on Hermione's nose and cheeks. She gasped and did the same thing to Harry. Tonks, who laughing at them, got a spoonful of gravy flung at her by Harry. She squealed and dipped her finger into the blood on Lupin's plate and Indian war painted his face. Lupin left a big bloody handprint on Bill's face and Bill shot peas at his mum and dad. They were all practically rolling on the ground laughing! Harry curiously glanced over at the death eaters.

It looked as if someone had Petrficus Totalised every one of them. They were all frozen, staring at them in disbelief… all except Draco. He was trying very hard to keep from smiling, but he failed to let a small laugh, which he turned into a cough. In that moment, he got a brilliant idea. He loaded the tip of his spoon with mashed potatoes.

"Hey Malfoy, think fast!" he exclaimed. He flung the potatoes at Malfoy and they splattered across his face.

Everybody sat in shocked silence. After a few moments, Draco grabbed a knife and loaded it with butter.

"Don't you dare," Narcissa warned, but it was too late. He'd already done it.

He flicked it at Harry, but missed, nailing Hermione.

"Hey!" she cried, filling her spoon with blood from Lupin's plate.

Unfortunately, it didn't hit Malfoy. It did, however manage to find it's way to splatter Bellatrix. Embarrassed and afraid, Hermione put her head on the table and muttered "Oops."

" 'Oops' is right," Bellatrix snarled, grabbing a biscuit and violently chucking it at Hermione.

It missed its initial target and hit Tonks.

"Ouch!" she cried. She picked the biscuit up and attempted to throw it back but it hit Snape squarely in the side of the head.

As if waiting for an attack, he tossed a handful of peas, which hit Ron.

"Oy!" Ron yelled. "Did you see that? He hit me with peas! My own teacher!"

He tried to get Snape back, but his carrots missed, hitting Crabbe who launched a spiced apple that landed in Charlie's hair. Charlie rocketed some noodles that hit Goyle, who tossed back a radish that landed on Harry's plate, splattering gravy all over him. He took a spoonful of grape jam and sent it flying, hitting Bellatrix, who swore loudly.

They started a full fledged and rather violent food fight. None of them would ever admit to it, but they each had some degree of fun. Every sort of food flew every which way. They might have been there all night, had a voice not yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

Everyone stopped and turned toward the entrance of the dining hall. A white figure stood there. It was very misty, and they could see right through it. It took Harry a second to recognize that it was someone he thought he'd never see again. It wasn't possible…was it?

"Sirius?" Harry gasped.

"Hey mate," Sirius' ghost replied. He flew up to Harry "Check it out, I can fly! But anyway, why are you destroying my dining room?"

"We'll clean it up," Harry promised. "We were just trying to prank them and…"

Sirius laughed. "Never mind, I know. I've been watching you for a long time Harry. I've been invisible of course… Dumbledore thought it was best. And your parents are great, by the way, but we can talk later. I've got something to take care of first."

He glided over to Bellatrix.

"Thought you'd get rid of me, eh?" he asked.

"Now Sirius, I…I…" She was absolutely stunned.

"You killed me," He finished flatly.

"Well, yes but…"

"_And_ you won't let my godson have my house." He interrupted.

"Now look here, it's my right!" Bellatrix declared, the shock wearing off.

Sirius snorted. "My butt! Now really Bella, it's simple. I made Harry the owner of this house. I've wiped out every right you have on it. Take the bloody tapestry if you like, Harry wouldn't want that, but I don't want you coming back here. Get it? Got it? Good. If you do come I'll know. And I know where you live. You look funny, by the way. You've got gravy in your hair, did you know?"

Furious, Bellatrix gave Sirius a very rude hand gesture and disapparated, Rodolphus right behind her.

Sirius smirked. "Nothing new there, just like old times," he laughed to himself. Then he turned to the other death eaters. "As for the rest of you…"

Crabbe and Goyle didn't wait to find out what was coming. They disapparated.

"Oh well," Sirius continued. "Ahhh, Snivelus. Did you miss me? What am I saying, of course you did! Prongs sends his regards. He wanted to send some shampoo too, but he figured it was a waste since you don't use it. He's not happy about how your treating his son, just because he's dead. Honestly, you wouldn't treat Harry like that if James were alive, would you?

Snape said nothing, but angrily disapparated.

"I didn't think so," Sirius beamed triumphantly. "And Narcissa… long time no see. I haven't got anything to say to you except thanks for nothing. As for your son…" He turned to Draco. "_You _had better start being a heck of a lot nicer to my godson. You don't even _want_ to know what I can do to you now. I know where you live too."

Draco hastily disapparated, his mother following him.

"That takes care of them!" Sirius said proudly, turning to everyone left. "Thank you all for what you did. It was very brave and I appreciate it very much. Know you all want to talk to me, but could I talk to Harry alone first?"

They all nodded and left the room, still in shock.

"Sirius…" Harry started. There was so much he wanted to say, so many questions he had and so many stories he'd wanted to tell him for so long. But now that Sirius was here, Harry was at a complete loss for words. He said the best (and only) thing he could think of. "Hi."

"Hi," Sirius laughed. "It's all right Harry, you're not dreaming. I'm as real as a ghost can get! What do you want to talk about first?"

"I dunno," Harry smiled. "There's too much!"

"No doubt," Sirius smiled back.

"Well…you said you saw my parents?" Harry asked, with great interest.

"Yeah, I did," Sirius replied. "They're doing wonderful Harry! Your mum is being… well, a typical mum. She's so worried about you! They're just I like I remember them being and probably just like what you imagine them being. They love you more then you'll ever know Harry."

Harry beamed. "Thanks… I really don't know what else to say but thanks! I've been wanting to hear that for a long time. You also said that you've been following me around?"

"Uh-huh. Sorry I couldn't tell you before now, but it was Dumbledore's orders," Sirius told him. "I guess I'll always be doomed to following a headmaster's rules… only now if I break them, he can't give me a detention."

They both laughed.

"Why wouldn't he let you see me?" Harry asked.

"He wanted to see how you'd get along," Sirius replied. "But it was mostly because you can't think that everyone who dies will come back. I wasn't really supposed to show myself at all, but I couldn't stand it any longer. It hurt me to see you suffer Harry, honestly, it did. I wanted badly to let you see me, but I knew it was best if you didn't. Do you see why?"

"Yeah… because if you did, I'd expect everyone to come back from then on. And when they didn't, it would hurt me more then ever."

"Exactly."

Sirius explained more about being a ghost and about Harry's parents and all the other questions Harry had. He eventually went out and talked to everyone else. They all had a wonderful time, though that needn't be said and is quite an understatement.

So now Harry knew that Sirius would be always be with him, whether he could see him or not. Even when he hadn't known Sirius was a ghost, he'd always known somehow that he was near. Harry decided that that was the most important knowledge anyone could have.

THE END


End file.
